


【万笛】甜派奶昔

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [19]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 致饿系列第五弹。半吊子的西幻背景。酒馆老板与赏金猎人。草率的摸鱼，关于爱上一个不回家的人的故事。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737718
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	【万笛】甜派奶昔

One of the oldest human needs is having someone to wonder when you are coming home at night.

拉基蒂奇的酒馆比往日里喧闹，那些去更北边的大陆上寻找龙骨的人们回来了，在这个赏金猎人的歇脚处和情报交换中心点，拉基蒂奇对此早已见怪不怪，他熟练地为他们摆上酒，甚至连每个人的口味都记得清楚。  
“这次收获如何？”拉基蒂奇笑着问，不动声色地让目光在这群人中打转，却没有找到自己所期待的那个身影。“不好不坏。”胡子长到能够扎成辫子的大叔用手背拭去唇边的酒液，“找到了一些龙骨，但没有情报里说的龙蛋。”  
没等拉基蒂奇说话，他身边的人便啐了一口，“要是我知道谁提供了这条假线索，一定要狠狠揍他，害得我白欢喜一场。”提到龙和情报相关的话题，立刻又吵嚷起来，任何有关龙的线索无论真假都总有人前去探寻，而往往还声势浩大的会集结不少人，拉基蒂奇又朝着门口张望，确认莫德里奇没有真的没有和他们一起回来。  
在赏金猎人这个群体中，莫德里奇绝不是显眼的那一个，他并不如何高壮，也低调沉稳，从不四处宣扬自己所完成的任务、找到的宝物，他只是穿着素色的衣物，背着他百发百中的弓和箭，领走任务、完成、然后回来。  
时间久了，饶是他习惯了独来独往，却也传出了名声，时不时就有人找到他想要结伴，但莫德里奇几乎都拒绝了，这次也是因为队伍中有他熟悉的弗尔萨利科，莫德里奇才愿意同行。  
“啊对了，伊万，”弗尔萨利科开口道，“卢卡让我转告你，他要晚几天再回来。”似乎看出了拉基蒂奇想问为什么却又不知道如何开口，卷发的骑士主动解释，“查理就住在北方，卢卡说反正都走到这里了，不如再往前走几步。”  
拉基蒂奇早就想到，龙骨对于莫德里奇的吸引力并没有这么大，但如果是为了顺路去看乔尔卢卡，那也就可以理解了，“我知道了，谢谢。”拉基蒂奇笑着说道，心里却又抑制不住的失望，这个月已经快要结束，而他们甚至还没有好好说过一句话。  
听见他们提到莫德里奇，人群里又谈论起了莫德里奇的好箭术，说他或许有精灵的血脉，才会有如此精准的箭法，而和莫德里奇认识最久的弗尔萨利科和拉基蒂奇却什么也没有说，只聊着这次旅程中的见闻，弗尔萨利科看着拉基蒂奇身后架子上那一排小物件，说也不知道这次卢卡会给你带什么纪念品。  
拉基蒂奇就住在酒馆里，这里一楼有大的公告栏，拉基蒂奇只负责提供场地，而对上面邀约或是情报的真实度不负责。他从酒馆的前一位主人那里继承了所有权和酿酒的秘方，也会提供餐食，给那些风尘仆仆只想填饱肚子的人；二楼是可供住宿的房间，拉基蒂奇雇了一位家养小精灵来打扫和做饭，他自己也住在这里。  
在遇见莫德里奇之前，拉基蒂奇会住在自己的房子里。那是再俗套不过的相遇，原本他们甚至连话都没有说过，因为莫德里奇并不是那种热衷于和酒馆老板聊天的赏金猎人。  
拉基蒂奇有许多的渠道，一部分是他自己八面玲珑所积累的人脉，一部分继承自前任酒馆老板，总之他不单单是提供酒水，偶尔也会为赏金猎人将找到的宝物换成流通货币，一向风平浪静，他自己也没有多少警惕心，关了酒馆之后便拎着一袋子宝石回家，还在想一会回去之后要联系的人，就被一群已经在酒馆里蹲点了许久的劫匪拦住脚步。  
如果只是图财，拉基蒂奇知道自己还有可能脱身，但这几个人一连几天来到酒馆里，并不在乎让拉基蒂奇看见他们的脸，拉基蒂奇便知道自己可能连命都要交代在这里。  
他还在想应对的办法，并且暗自后悔自己过于大意，领头的劫匪刚说完狠话，拉基蒂奇便听见极轻极快的风声，像是有什么东西载着风划破了空气，他只来得及辨识这是动作利落熟练的弓箭手，便看见围住他的三个劫匪倒在地上，每人的喉咙上都插着一支箭。  
拉基蒂奇仓皇地朝着箭镞射来的方向看去，才看见有人影从树林中走出来，莫德里奇摘下了深蓝色的兜帽，一贯的冷漠神色中有几分拉基蒂奇怀疑是自己看错了的无奈，“你也太大意了。”他的弓指了指拉基蒂奇手里的袋子，“就这么带着宝石回家，该说你蠢还是天真。”  
“……谢谢。”拉基蒂奇愣愣地说道，忽然意识到这似乎还是第一次和莫德里奇面对面，以往这位赏金猎人都只是留下一个不会给人深刻印象的侧脸。“我也只是路过而已。”莫德里奇并没有再看他，走到劫匪的尸身旁边查看着他们，似乎很失望没有找到什么有价值的东西。  
“早点回去吧。”他对着拉基蒂奇说道，“有贵重物品的时候把门窗锁好，以后最好带点能够防身的东西在身上。”他正准备离开，拉基蒂奇好像终于找回了对身体的控制能力，走到莫德里奇面前拦住他。  
“请等一等！”他听见自己说道，“您救了我的命，至少让我回报您。”莫德里奇再次重申自己只是路过，拉基蒂奇却每一根神经都在叫嚣着不想就这样让他从自己眼前离开。  
咕——  
在莫德里奇正准备绕过拉基蒂奇离开时，他的肚子不合时宜地响起来，让这个冷面弓箭手竖起的“生人勿进”的屏障立刻就打了折扣，夜色已经降临，拉基蒂奇还是能够透过不远处的灯光看见莫德里奇泛红的耳廓。  
“至少，我请您吃点东西吧。”拉基蒂奇说道，“酒馆离得更近，走几步路就到了。”或许是莫德里奇太饿了，或许是拉基蒂奇的目光让人无法拒绝，莫德里奇最终点了头，跟在立刻笑起来的酒馆老板的身后。  
拉基蒂奇将袋子放在吧台后的柜子里，莫德里奇敏锐地感觉到那个看似不起眼的木柜四周流转的魔法波动，他听见拉基蒂奇小声说早知道就不带回去了。酒馆里此时只有他们两个人，家养小精灵也在完成了自己的工作之后下班，在莫德里奇的记忆里，似乎还没有见过如此安静的酒馆。  
拉基蒂奇领着他去了厨房，“抱歉，只能用剩下的食材简单给你做点吃的了。”他满是歉意地对自己的救命恩人说道，莫德里奇倒是毫不在意，只要有吃的他就很高兴，在拉基蒂奇翻找食材的时候他打量着这个厨房，被收拾得干净整洁，窗台上放着香草箱，厨具应有尽有，看不出是个以卖酒为营生的地方的后厨。  
“家养小精灵的手艺虽然好，但有时候我也喜欢自己动手做吃的。”拉基蒂奇说道，将红薯、燕麦、碧根果等食材摆在桌子上，一边清点一边又和莫德里奇搭话，“我有几天没有看见您了，这次旅途还顺利吗？”赏金猎人做的事有好有坏，也许只是帮别人寻找走失的宠物，也许是充当暗杀者，这些拉基蒂奇都不便多问，所以统称为“旅途”。  
“还好。”莫德里奇说道，“不过是收集独角兽的毛发，很顺利。”拉基蒂奇若有所思地点点头，又露出几许遗憾，“我还从没见过独角兽。”作为大陆上最稀有的动物之一，又因为不具备龙族那样强大的杀伤力，独角兽一直是受人追捧的。  
“这里居住的人太多了，南边的森林深处可能更容易找到。”莫德里奇说道，曾经还有人找到他，希望能够请他猎杀一只独角兽，也保证不会让他惹上麻烦，价格也极其优厚，但莫德里奇没有多想就拒绝了，他或许可以为了钱做很多事，但猎杀无辜的生灵并不在其中。  
拉基蒂奇将红薯切成大块的圆片，融化了黄油之后，加入红糖、南瓜香辛料和盐，将红薯片进行腌制，红薯本身的甜香还没有被激发，红糖的蜜香中又有香辛料的刺激香气，莫德里奇一时想不明白对方究竟想做什么，但他什么也没说。  
每片红薯都充分浸染了香料混合物之后放进烤盘里，不多时便会传出香气。杯中最底层的酥粒是用燕麦做的，用来增加更丰富的口感，燕麦和碧根果与红糖捏碎后混合在一起，与红薯片一起端进烤箱。  
拉基蒂奇找出了店里最大的那个杯子，将棉花糖酱一圈圈挤在杯壁上，想了想又觉得不够，在杯子的底部也挤上一大团棉花糖酱。  
等到红薯片烤制完成，房间里弥漫着香辛料的刺激和令人温暖的甜蜜，便开始准备奶昔。牛奶与烤红薯放进搅拌机里，再加上奶油碧根果冰淇淋，一起搅碎又均匀融合，滋味丰富又口感细滑。  
杯口沾上一圈砂糖和香辛料，像是给人带来意料之外的小惊喜，底部放上燕麦碧根果碎，爽脆口感和奶昔的滑腻形成了对比，最顶上放上一把棉花糖，用喷枪烤出焦糖色的外脆内软，完成了冬日里令人慰藉的甜派奶昔。  
那味道让莫德里奇想起了南瓜香辛派，却又来得更加丰富有滋味，只一口便好像让人全身都暖了起来。莫德里奇露出了今晚的第一个笑容，“味道很好。”他对拉基蒂奇说道，让原本脸上还有几分忐忑的酒馆老板露出笑容。  
莫德里奇用舌头卷走最顶上的一个棉花糖，粉色的舌尖看得拉基蒂奇有短暂的愣神，“我叫伊万.拉基蒂奇，您可以直接叫我伊万。”莫德里奇将吸管在杯底搅弄，似乎想让坚果碎更多的裹上棉花糖酱，“卢卡.莫德里奇。”他简短地说道，又皱了皱眉，“不必用敬称，我听着不习惯。”好像他忽然就变老了一样。  
“好的，莫德里奇先生。”拉基蒂奇说道，想要拉近距离，却又不知道该从何处入手，毕竟莫德里奇的冷漠众所周知，而他又是被救了性命的那一个，在气势上就好像矮了莫德里奇一头。赏金猎人看着他一本正经却又眼巴巴看着自己的样子，忽然起了逗弄的心思，“不如这样，”他说道，“如果以后我每次来都能吃到这道甜派奶昔，我就允许你叫我的名字。”  
后来关于他们如何认识的，连当事人嘴里都说出了不同的版本，赏金猎人表示自己只是顺路救了一个财宝外露的笨蛋，而酒馆老板则带着梦幻神色说那是一个无风无月的夜晚，我用一杯甜派奶昔俘获了他的心。  
莫德里奇是在一周之后回来的，已经是夜里，酒馆安静得只能听见不知疲倦的夏蝉拖长了声调的鸣叫，莫德里奇从后门走进去，周身似乎都还裹挟着北边大陆的寒气，他关上了酒馆吧台亮着的灯，轻手轻脚地上楼进到房间里，在夜色中熟练地找到浴室，洗去了连日奔波的疲惫。  
浴室里被封闭的水汽在他打开门的那瞬间争先恐后的涌出，夏日虽然炎热，但沐浴后的贴在皮肤上的凉意总令人清醒，莫德里奇犹豫了一瞬要不要去厨房看看有没有吃的，但还是直接走进了拉基蒂奇的房间里。  
酒馆老板兀自在床上酣睡，薄毯搭在腰上，四仰八叉的睡姿占了大部分的床，让莫德里奇刚下定的决心又打起了退堂鼓，但最终还是连日来对拉基蒂奇的思念占据上风，让赏金猎人将拉基蒂奇的手臂拨到一边，躺在了床上。  
曾经莫德里奇无法想象身边躺着另一个人的场景，那更多该是意味着危险，而非此刻的安心。睡梦中被人挪动身体让拉基蒂奇不满地哼了哼，手臂往旁边寻来摸去，在莫德里奇的耐心耗尽之前停了动作，说话间带着尚未清醒的黏腻鼻音，“……卢卡？”  
“嗯。”莫德里奇简单地回应着，旅途之后虽然疲倦，但沐浴又让人清醒，他寻了个舒服的姿势，开始酝酿睡意。  
“我以为，你还要在那边多玩几天。”大约是夜里总让人松懈了心防，等待多日的拉基蒂奇并未掩饰声音里的那点小委屈，莫德里奇并不想直言其实查理的确邀请他多住几天，但挂念着某个晚上可能为了他连后门都不锁的、丝毫没有警惕性的人，他还是选择了回来。  
“我给你带了礼物。”莫德里奇避重就轻地说道，拉基蒂奇的手臂圈在他的腰上，蹭过来让两人近到呼吸都纠缠在一起，闭着眼睛用鼻尖拱了拱莫德里奇的头发，说你真好；而后却又被莫德里奇的胡子扎到了脸，嘟囔着说刮了胡子就更好了。  
赏金猎人曾经是没有留胡子的习惯的，只是开始在大陆各地游走之后，年轻时虽然气盛但却又有几分青嫩，总是被人小看，便养成了旅途中不刮胡子的偷懒坏习惯。事实上他在刮胡子这件事上还是比拉基蒂奇勤快些，但架不住对方有一张好看的脸，留不留胡子也没人在意，而他留胡子就被人说显老。  
“你饿不饿，要不要吃东西？”拉基蒂奇依旧闭着眼睛，只要莫德里奇给一个肯定答案，他就能立刻从床上起来，游魂一般去厨房给恋人端出一份夜宵，拉基蒂奇擅长用剩菜和边角料做出美味，这一点莫德里奇早就已经知道了。  
“不用了，我不饿。”他将一个吻落在拉基蒂奇的额头，“吵醒你的好梦了，快睡吧。”  
因为困意而思绪混乱的拉基蒂奇说话也是颠三倒四的，不过莫德里奇还是听清了他想说什么——再好的梦也比不上你回到我身边。  
莫德里奇带回来的礼物是一件独角兽的小雕像，用北方特有的一种矿石打造，拉基蒂奇爱不释手地看了许久，然后放在了那个用来摆放礼物的木架的最中间。  
这是拉基蒂奇最喜欢的时间段，刚回来的莫德里奇总会休息一段时间再寻找新的任务单，他们可以像每一对普通情侣那样，在酒窖里品尝新酿的美酒，跳进沁凉的河水里游泳，对着菜谱学做一道菜肴，或许某天雨后他们还能在彩虹下野餐，在夜里相拥入眠。  
拉基蒂奇不必放任思念在夜里无边际的蔓延，不必去忧心他是否会遇到危险，不必看着那些礼物来反复提醒自己，卢卡总会回来。尽管他早已下定决心，愿意不求回报地给莫德里奇一个家，赏金猎人永远是自由的，但真正在一起之后，拉基蒂奇才意识到分离的时光如此难熬，让相处的每一秒更加弥足珍贵。  
那是他们已经认识之后的事情，关系还建立在朋友这个基础上，尽管拉基蒂奇心里渴望着更进一步。  
他猜想命运大概总是公平的，不愿意让人互相亏欠，因此在他们的正式相遇以莫德里奇救了他为开场之后，他在丛林中捡到了已经受伤昏迷的莫德里奇。  
赏金猎人难得有如此狼狈的时候，箭筒里空空如也，他手里还握着一柄短刃，在拉基蒂奇想要将他扶起来时本能地想要捅刺对方，拉基蒂奇握住他没什么力道的手腕，安抚道，“我是伊万，卢卡，没事了。”他反复地说着，才终于让莫德里奇垂下手，似乎清醒了一点，“伊万？”他努力睁开眼睛看着拉基蒂奇，“……是你。”  
“是我，是我。”拉基蒂奇连声道，让莫德里奇的手臂搭在自己肩上，揽着他的腰帮他站起来，“再坚持一下。”莫德里奇脚步踉跄地跟着他，在草地上踩出带着血污的脚印，“卢卡，别睡！”拉基蒂奇说道，声音急切而焦灼，他将已经没了力气的莫德里奇打横抱起，用最快的速度回到了酒馆里。  
对于莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇来说，那都是最难熬的一晚。拉基蒂奇没有休息，也不敢休息，替赏金猎人清洗伤口，上药包扎，喂他吃药，等到莫德里奇终于呼吸平顺也不敢离开，守在旁边。疼痛和失血的困倦一直在左右撕扯着莫德里奇，有苦涩的药汁冲进口中，他听见了拉基蒂奇的声音，即便听不清他在说什么，也足以让莫德里奇顺从地咽下。  
莫德里奇不知道自己是在哪里，下意识地想要寻到弓箭来获得安全感，他费力地挪动手指，却在几秒钟之后被人包裹在掌心里，“没事了卢卡，你和我在一起，很安全，好好休息吧。”他听见拉基蒂奇在和他絮絮地说话，都是些琐碎的小事，比如醒了给你做甜派奶昔，比如我想听你弹木吉他，比如这次伤得重要好好休养。  
如果是平时，莫德里奇大概会嫌他话多吵闹，而此刻他却在对方的声音里安稳地入睡。  
“出了一点意外。”在他终于可以坐起来清醒地和拉基蒂奇聊天时，莫德里奇轻描淡写的形容自己这次的险境，拉基蒂奇神色复杂地坐在床边，看他用吸管戳开焗烤之后的红薯表皮，已经有香气在房间中弥漫。  
“其实我之前就想说，”拉基蒂奇犹豫了一会，还是说道，“你一个人独来独往太危险了，而且一个人住，就算要求救也不知道找谁。”莫德里奇原本想说我能保护自己，但自己现在的状况实在没什么说服力。  
“还是这么好喝。”莫德里奇没有回答他，只嚼着甜又脆的碧根果碎赞叹拉基蒂奇的手艺，拉基蒂奇依旧直勾勾地看着他，似乎得不到一个答案就不会离开，莫德里奇想此刻说自己饿了能不能将他支开然后忘了这件事，但拉基蒂奇显然是有备而来，没等莫德里奇开口，便将一份色香味俱全的牛排放在他面前，旁边还配着火腿蜜瓜沙拉，不过没有配上餐具，赏金猎人心说你可真是学坏了，奈何肠胃现在已经缴械。  
“我喜欢一个人走。”他说道，“更自由自在，不用去担心对方可能会反水，也不用在危险来临时还要记挂着对方的安危。”他接过拉基蒂奇递来的刀叉，切开内里是好看粉色的牛排，“像我这种血里带风无法安定下来的人，你真的觉得会有人愿意和我发展一段足以住进我家的稳定关系吗。”  
他已经笃定到没有用上问句，看了一眼拉基蒂奇的神色，又换了轻松的语气安慰，“不过我也有很多朋友，你知道赏金猎人总能认识很多人，去哪里都有人招待。”  
“我愿意。”拉基蒂奇像是没听见莫德里奇缓和气氛的后一句话，只看着赏金猎人的眼睛认真地说道，“我在这里等你，只要你愿意，就永远是可以为你遮风挡雨的地方。我知道你喜欢自由和冒险，你不必改变，我什么都不会干涉，只是想让你知道，有一个人会一直为你亮着一盏灯。”  
火腿的鲜咸裹住蜜瓜的清甜，原本是最搭配的好滋味，莫德里奇此刻觉得自己尝不出一点味道，他咽下这口蜜瓜，尽量让自己看上去没有为刚才拉基蒂奇的那句话而触动，“伊万，你只是看见我受伤的样子，吓坏了。”  
拉基蒂奇执拗地摇头，“这些话我早就想对你说了。”他的十指扣在一起，似乎在为自己凝聚更多的决心和勇气，“原本是想寻到一个合适的时机，但我想，”他看着莫德里奇还缠着纱布的手臂，“也许没有比这更合适的时机了。”  
莫德里奇微不可闻地叹了口气，“伊万……”但这次拉基蒂奇却强硬地打断他，“卢卡，你听我说完。”赏金猎人看着他，没有再说话。  
“我并不是一时兴起或者是担心你，我也不需要你回报我，我只是……”他握住莫德里奇的手指，那上面有长时间握弓而留下的茧，“我只是希望你在外面的时候能过得安心一点，希望你受伤了知道去哪里可以疗伤，知道自己并不是孤身一人。”  
拉基蒂奇有一双好看的眼睛，星辰、草原和数不清的温柔汇聚在一起，铺成一片又凝成了象征着万物复苏和希望的翠色。有人会愿意为了这样一双眼睛做任何事，而他只是看着莫德里奇，对他说，你什么都不用做，无论如何我都会在这里，亮着一盏灯等你回来。  
“我现在不能回答你。”莫德里奇艰难地说道，一把抓过旁边的奶昔杯，“因为我噎住了。”刚刚还一本正经的拉基蒂奇急忙起来给他找水喝，看着莫德里奇终于呼吸顺畅了，不满地说道，“卢卡.气氛毁灭者.莫德里奇。”  
“你这是对待伤员的态度吗！”莫德里奇抱怨道，他的神色逐渐沉寂下去，拉基蒂奇坐在他身边，莫德里奇抬头看他，“你刚才说了一件很蠢的事，知道吗？”  
“嗯。”拉基蒂奇大方的承认，“爱上一个人的时候可不就是总做蠢事吗。”  
“那如果我不爱你呢。”他声音听不出喜怒，也听不出是在玩笑还是真心，而拉基蒂奇的答案始终只有一个，“我说了，我不需要回报。”莫德里奇啧了一声，“你这么做生意，可是会亏本的，也不知道怎么把酒馆开到了现在。”  
“不过好在我是一个有良心的人，”赏金猎人一贯低沉的嗓音里带上愉悦的波动，“我会给你带纪念品回来当作报答。”  
拉基蒂奇刚刚才升起的一点希望眼看又要熄灭下去，偶尔也会很恶劣的莫德里奇吊足了他的胃口，才笑着继续说道，“我需要的也不多，你只要把床分给我一半就行了。哦对了，还要管饭。”  
从那之后拉基蒂奇便住在了酒馆里，为了莫德里奇随时回来的时候，自己都能第一时间知道。一切都平稳而顺当，莫德里奇还是会接下任务单，但都有意无意地避开了需要很多时间的任务，给拉基蒂奇带回来旅途中遇见的特产当作礼物，夜里会自觉地爬上床，白天回来同样自觉地不等卸下背囊先给酒馆老板一个吻。  
唯一不满的是，家养小精灵坚持要称呼他为老板娘。  
为此拉基蒂奇给自己的好员工涨了工资。

——End——

**Author's Note:**

> 写出来发现和自己的脑洞不太一样，但本来就是小短篇也不想搞得太复杂。


End file.
